The Happy Life Of Terri
by ForbiddenSecretx
Summary: This is a story that I don't really think I have published yet sooooo, This is a story of a girl, but she is no ordinary girl, she is the probably never heard of species of her own, also she may be one of a kind of her generation. Read and Review to find out... The summary was rubbish, Im sorry. /).(\ :] Rated T because swear words. :
1. Chapter 1

_ForbiddenSecretx_

**Chapter 1... Kind of story of Terri's life.**

I woke up, drowsy from a rough night sleep, but then again shouldn't I be used to the cold and hard floor? I guess not. But then again I never got any sleep, I was always on end about a feral vampire finding my tree house and eating me while I slept. It was disturbing and annoying the thought of when I'm asleep I'm so vulnerable to an attack, my friend, Aj lives in a big house, his dad is sort of the president of the human group I'm in, there are vampires everywhere now-a-days but they have their laws. But what we need to do to abide by the laws is there is always a random choosing auction for the humans, the vampire that wants one gives a summary of the human he or she wants, Aj has shown me one of the things before, it just has the age range, virgin or not, [Bleh] and the gender that's needed, the vampires are basically perverts, if you are chosen you become their mistress or mister. It's weird really, the vampires usually want human girls and if you pass the age of 21 they loose interest in you so you just stay in the human village, away from their fangs and cocks. Yes if you become their pet they can do what they want with you. That is why each time there is a vampire looking for a young girl Aj warns me and I avoid the guards that come around and snatch you away from your families, my family? They are long gone, my dad became a guard and got killed by a feral vampire, my mum was unlucky enough to get chosen so she went, and I was an only child so I was left alone. Aj got me stuff to make a tree house so I could stay somewhere safe, well no humans can get up and its pretty covered with natural grown leaves so vampires will hardly suspect a thing, the rope ladder I use to get up was rolled away in front of the trap door which has a brick over the top of it, (Like a lock because it holds the door down) and then I sleep in the corner, Aj managed to sneak me a small pillow out of his house and he gave it to me, but that's all I had as well as ripped clothes that were too small for me. My hair was extra long and had many knots in it. The feral vampires are vampires that do not usually abide by the laws, they live underground in groups and from what I have heard, and they show no mercy. That's why you keep away from the forest; my tree is at the edge of the town, that's why I am always on edge. No one knows about it except me and Aj. Me and him always have sword fights with sticks, we wrestle and play fight. The best thing about it is its kinda training; you need to lean to fight if you want to survive in this world. The Main Land is the vampy HQ, there instead of choosing you get hung up upside down in a massive warehouse, and then the vampires can either pay to have you or just pay less to have a nibble. I find that in that way I'm lucky to be here. They treat you like slaves because more or less they got the fact that they can't live a normal life and have kids, some try but nothing ever pops out. The thing that frustrates me the most is that some mistresses or misters can fall in love with the blood sucking freaks! I would never co-operate with one of them, never ever never.

_I promise that the chapters will get longer! :]_

_ForbidenSecretx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2... Dun dun dunnnnn! **

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Aj's voice from below. "Terri! Let me in!" He said loud enough for me to hear but quite enough that it doesn't draw attention.

"Is it clear?" I peeped through the door.

"Yes, now hurry." He looked over his shoulder; I opened it up fully after removing the brick and dropped the ladder down for him. Once he climbed up we both heaved the ladder up and closed the door.

"What is it?" I asked in a calm voice now.

"Here," He pulled out a hair brush, "I got it from my mom's room, she didn't notice." I took it and just looked at it.

"My hair is too long for me to brush it on my own though, and plus the knots it will be more difficult." I scrunched up my eyebrows in a frown.

"That's why I am here." He grinned, I always felt my heart melt when I saw his grin, it highlighted his face, his cream coloured skin was perfectly clean, as well as his brown hair that nearly came down to his eyes, it covered his ears and then stopped. He looked like he had been crying, but I passed it as hay fever. He was the only guy I knew that was my age, the rest of the kids just stayed away from me, my hair stopped at my heals and sometimes dragged. I think they stayed away because my hair was natural black and covered half my face. I was different from the rest of them, Aj's eyes were blue. That's normal but my eyes were violet and stood out on my pale face. I was still in my thoughts as Aj was brushing my hair, he was talking and I just found myself going "Umhm" And "Yup" I felt his hand brush past my cheek as he got the hair from in front of my face. I blushed because whenever we actually made contact was when we were wrestling, but that contact then felt like it meant something. He even noticed it and paused for a second, then started brushing my hair again, I hated that he was so nice to me, helping me and then I couldn't give anything back, well I could but I was just too shy.

"Your hair is really nice. Its soft when there are no knots in it..." He said awkwardly.

"Thanks... Urhh your hair is really nice as well..." I said awkwardly, yes when we wrestle and I win I'm always on top of him while he wriggles, I kind of stroke his hair, loving the softness of it.

"I noticed you liked it when we wrestle." He chuckled, still brushing my hair.

I blushed deeply, "So... you noticed huh?"

"Really? Anyone could see it, I like it when you are happy, and it kind of makes your eyes sparkle."

"Please tell me that was a metaphor?" I questioned, well it was more like a statement but he answered anyway.

"No joke, your eyes actually do sparkle. I know you don't like been different but you are not, you're unique."

"But been unique means vamps are more interested." I frowned. "That's why I don't go to the gatherings."

He paused abruptly, "That's what else I came to talk to you about... The vampires may have looked through the files and noticed yours..." He had stopped brushing my hair; there was no need to now though it was nice and straight with no kinks or knots. I immediately spun around to face him, my eyes wide and full of terror. He was looking down at the hairbrush fiddling with it.

"W-w-what are they going to do?" I breathed, in a mere whisper.

"Well... I listened to my dad on the phone and he said he will search your old house, like where you used to stay and if he can't find you he will announce to the town that you got snatched by a feral vampire... But because you are young I heard him say something about a ceremony because of it." He looked up, and he looked on the verge of crying. "But they will find you, people have seen you while you go to get water from the well, so... I don't know. I just really don't want them to find out about you..."

"Me neither... So they are searching for me as we speak?" I licked my lips, trying not to cry.

"Yup... I came to you as soon as my dad let me go for a 'Walk'" I placed my head in my knees; suddenly I'm vulnerable in the day as well. Just great. I didn't want Aj to hear me cry but he did, the tears that ran down my cheeks dropped off as he brought me into a tight hug. I sat in his lap, it didn't affect him because of my weight, and I hardly ever eat so I weigh as much as a feather. But I am really strong to equal it out. I always pictured me and Aj just growing old together, and maybe having a couple of kids that we will keep secret from the vampires, we could run away to a hidden town where we will settle.

"I don't want to leave you... Life is unfair." I sulked, sniffing.

"I would say you could run away but then you got feral vampires to deal with... They are worse. So we will have to face what's ahead, they will probably go easier on you if you just hand yourself in, and not let them think you are breaking the law." Yes that reminded me, avoiding a gathering is a civil law around here.

"I'm not going." I tensed up on his lap as he sighed.

"They could just come here you know?" He looked down at me, he was really tall for his age, he was 2 years older than me and I was 15.

"First they will need to find me and only me and-" I shut myself up, knowing what he was going to do. "No!" I shouted and pushed him down, so I was sat on top of him not letting him leave.

"Terri, don't do this." He pleaded, gripping my wrists slightly.

"No, no, no, no. Don't tell them, I won't let you go!" I gasped.

"Listen, I'm really sorry but before this my dad already knew about you, he gave me this story to go by, and he gave me the hairbrush to make you look nice for the vampires. There are a lot of them that want you, they said if we do not give you over they will take over the humans and make them their slave. We won't have any power left in the group. My dad is making me do this... I'm really sorry." I felt my heart twist and turn but most of all, I felt it break. I started crying even more.

"A-a-a-and what makes you think I won't run away while you go get him?" I hissed.

He sighed; I heard a small little pop that was nearly inaudible come from his pocket, damnit! I knew something was wrong! "This." He said then I felt a sharp pain in my thigh, I looked down and then saw that he injected me with something, I felt my head go woozy and my arms could no longer hold me up. I fell on top of him and heard him whisper "I'm truly sorry, but it's for the best." I heard him sniff, and then break out crying. Repeating "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to." After that, everything went black.

_Sooo... Tell me what you think! :D_

_ForbiddenSecretx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...**

**Aj's POV.**

She went limp on top of me; I couldn't contain my tears anymore. I dropped the syringe and hugged her, I knew she wasn't out yet, my dad told me the liquid took longer than that to knock someone out, firstly the person would stop feeling, and then black out. I had to make her know I was sorry, I couldn't stand that I had just betrayed the girl I love, she would never forgive me, heh, I would never forgive myself if it was me. And I wouldn't. That's all there is to it, she will probably go to an awful vampire, who will beat her and rape her. She would probably kill herself at any opportunity. I should tell my dad to tell that to the person that buys her. I heard my dad call my name but I ignored it until my tears dried up, there was nothing to get out of crying in front of him, I found that out when he told me first. All it got me was a crack around my head, his words played over in my head, "You cannot love her, she means nothing to you son, she is just using you to keep her safe. Let her fend for herself. Loving her will get you nothing but trouble."

I took a deep breath and sat up, with Terri's limp body in my arms. I kissed her on her lips for the first and last time. "Yeah dad got her out, coming down now!" I called out, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. I opened the door and looked down to see my dad down there already with his guards, then one of his guards had a handful of rope in his hands, I shuddered at seeing her getting carried away tied up like food ready to go. I chucked the rope ladder down and gently placed Terri over my shoulder. I climbed down and when I got there My dad's guards had already started pulling Terri off my shoulder, I held onto her hand, regretting what I had done, just for a second then let go, fearing I was going to break out in tears again, this was so not manly. My dad patted me on the back roughly, knocking the wind out of me.

"Well done son, you made the right decision and helped our town. To be honest I didn't think you would pull through." I nodded, not really caring what he was saying but just staring at his guards been so rough with her, tying her ankles and wrists together.

"Can I see her before the gathering?" I said, still staring at her emotionless face.

"I thought I told you to forget about her?" he sounded annoyed, but I turned to him, almost about to burn the ground with the amount of anger I had inside me.

"You told me to stop loving her, and I can't do that never the less forget about her! So let me see her before the gathering!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Son, she is not getting a gathering." He rested his hand on my shoulder,

"What? –" I couldn't find the courage to end the sentence, but my dad knew what I was asking.

"She is going to the main land. From there we can track her, maybe organise for you two to meet up that is if her master will allow it. But it's for the best son; all that we can hope for is that she goes to a good home."

"Why the fuck are you talking about her like she is some dog? She should choose whether to have a gathering or go to the mainland, and we both know that all vampires in the main land are rapists and will not be kind to her at all!"

"Son, I will let you travel to the port with her, but from there you will need to let her go." He said I nodded in defeat and looked around at the crowd of people gathering to see what the commotion was; the guards had already left with Terri before she woke up. I heard whispers from the crowd that were not pleasant at all. So I just left for my house to get ready.

**2 hours later...**

"Son are you sure you want to do this? It will only make your goodbye with her more difficult." My mom said, cupping my face I know it will make it more difficult but that didn't change, I owed her a goodbye or something before she would get sold to a big bad Mr. Vampy.

"I owe it to her, I have known her since her mom got sold so I feel like I have betrayed her. I'll go as far as I can with her mum; there is nothing that will change that." I hugged my mum goodbye, she knew about me and Terri first, she saw us playing one time, and she has kept it secret ever since. Truth is, she always wanted a baby girl so Terri kind of fit that role, and she thought our relationship was cute. My mum and dad never really saw eye to eye on things. My dad always took it seriously, he was so afraid of the vampires he would give them anything, including his son's true love.

I walked out to the car waiting with Terri in it, she was in the back and my dad's guards were in the front. When I opened the door she was kicking at the driver's seat. She was awake and screaming if it wasn't for the gag around her mouth she would have made all our ears bleed.

When she saw me she quickly turned around and gave up, not looking at me but out of the window. When I got in she shuffled closer to the door, she was still tied up but her ankles and wrists were separate now. I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy to make her see I'm sorry.

**Terri's POV**

I could already feel my heart break harder at the sight of him, my throat was burning from all the screaming, I already knew that the car wasn't going to go to the gathering building. I was practically getting driven to my death. I would kill myself if the vampire I go to even tries to rape me. The thought of killing me kept buzzing around my head; maybe I could strangle myself with the rope around my wrists. I looked down at my hands, flexed them, I knew Aj was watching me. Good, I thought he gets to see me physically die; he has already killed me emotionally. I felt a growl in the back of my throat. I lifted the rope up to my neck and pulled my hands around the back of my head, I heard Aj shout, then I felt his hands on mine, pulling them down from my neck. The car halted and both the guards looked back to find me strangling myself, I wasn't going to let Aj stop me, I let out an unexpected choke, my lungs wanted the air but I still denied it, it was working. But I couldn't hold out against the guards as well. They all soon managed to cut the rope and make me stop. I frustratedly put my head in my hands, why? Why did they stop me? They are practically sending me to my death as it is.

"Terri," Aj whispered, the car had set off again but I kept my eyes shut tight. "Terri please..." He pleaded. I felt like giving him a black eye right now. Maybe I will. I shot up, hands already into fists and aimed for his eye; he caught both my hands and dragged me on top of him. "Terri, I know you are not going to believe me but I am really sorry."

I snapped, "No! You know what? You are a jerk, I wish I never met you; you are the biggest mistake I have ever made! I hope I die straight away when I get there! It means I will never have to see you again. Yeah, you just get to live peacefully knowing that you are protected by your daddy's job, yeah? I have no dad! No one to love me! No one to care about, I have nothing at all to live for! You have ruined my life and you just think 'sorry' will help? No matter how much you say it I will not listen you knew me too well to actually think that will work? You are such a bastard! Before this I had an image of us growing up together happily, with no vampire problems, we could have grown up and ran away to somewhere there are no vampires! No problems, but no. You destroyed that. You destroyed me. No matter how happy I may get if I get a good master, I will never be happy. You have scarred me for eternity, and when I die I will make sure I haunt you, and I hope you live with the guilt of my emotions, I truly thought you were my soul mate, well. I was wrong; you can't even stand up to your own dad. Much less love someone and tell them that, even before you betray their purpose for living." I finished, all that just kept popping up in my head, I was already crying my eyes out and had a snotty nose. He looked down, trying not to let me see the hurt I had caused him, god! How pathetic can he get?

"I-I-I didn't think of it like that... I thought I was helping my family, everyone but I'm really not? You are like a sister to me, and I have wrecked your life big time..." He looked around and then to me, he was crying silently.

"You finally see that I have been fighting to stay alive, every single day of my life. And I never thought it would end like this. My only friend betraying me..."

He couldn't speak, when he tried to say 'sorry' the only thing that came out was a little squeak. I felt proud that I had hurt his feelings as much as he hurt mine, but it made nothing better. I was still going to have a sucky life. I bowed my head in shame as I noticed that I could have just gone away without hurting his feeling anymore, but I had to stoop so low I wanted revenge.

"I'm sorry..." I said in a whisper.

"For what?" He asked, his eyes were puffy.

"Stooping so low, wanting you to hurt like I hurt. I will really never forgive you, nothing will make me, and so I just hope you know that." I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. "The vampire who buys me will probably notice that I have no emotions left to toy with... I will probably get drained when they notice that..." I watched him react, it was true vampires like toying with your emotions, other than that you are just boring food to them. Aj quickly brought me into a tight hug, I didn't return it, I didn't really feel any meaning to it, and I just sat there. Then he whispered something into my ear,

"Your eyes changed again, they looked to be cloudy and dull. It's why I believe what you said... And again. I know you don't want to hear it but I love you, and I'm sorry." I shook my head, hoping I didn't have to say what I was going to say but it came out,

"I can't love you. And you know you are not allowed to love me."

The car stopped to a halt, I looked out the window to see a massive crowd of humans, they were all stripped and only had their underwear on, and I gulped and looked down at myself. I got given some clothes and underwear to put on. The door opened and then one of the guards dragged me out by my neck, they were not been careful with me at all while they untied my ankles.

"Hey be careful with her!" Aj shouted, he took my hand gently and led me to the gates, it was guarded with about 4 vampires, and they all nodded to Aj and the guards but then looked at me. I guess they knew I was the one to go. Aj turned me around and gave me a giant hug; I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, then slapped him around his face.

"Ok, what was that for?" He held his hand up to his cheek.

"A goodbye present." I said sarcastically with a straight face.

"What about a present like this?" He leaned down and kissed me on my lips, I felt my eyes almost burn with tears that I couldn't really return the love in the kiss, he brought his head back up looking disappointed, "Well, I hope to see you again. Maybe I will." He said with the tiniest amount of hope in his voice.

"Well, you are alone on that one; I just will hope to see you in heaven or hell." I blinked, keeping my eyes closed for 5 seconds, finding the courage to walk in there. I opened them to see Aj trying not to cry. "Good bye." Was my last words, I could see the hurt they caused him. I turned to the vampires and walked through them, I knew two of them were following me, before I was able to go into the area they stripped me down to my underwear, I wasn't bothered about anyone seeing me. I was not going to look back at Aj; he is out of my life now, that's that. The gates opened to let people onto the boat, there was possibly 100 humans here and 50 vampires. I was pushed into the sea of almost naked bodies, it was really cramped but I waited until the end and then walked on board the S.S. Death Ship. I saw a couple of vampires eye me curiously, not to mention that's what all the humans did. We were stuffed into the lower part of the boat and sat in rows. I fell asleep on someone's shoulder when we set off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...**

I was awoken by a lot of commotion, but no there was a lot of "Please don't!"'S It was coming from the same person. That was the woman that was pregnant and she had given birth, the vampires had come down and took the baby off her. The baby was crying and making such a racket, the woman was been held down and injected with something, probably to make her sleep. I felt really sorry for the child, they were going to kill it so I stood up and blocked the man's path, my hair was hanging down half my face and it was still neat from when it was brushed surprisingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, let the baby go back to his mother." I stood my ground as the other vampires came towards us.

The vampire holding the baby by its ankle laughed and said, "And what makes you so demanding?"

"I have been through an eternity of hurt, you kill that baby I will kill you, I know very well that the woman will make a customer very unhappy by their purchase, so then you will get a angry customer, will you not? And let's not forget the little part, you could keep that baby warm and it will grow up and who knows, may get changed into a vampire. So how about it? Keep it alive or die." I exclaimed, every human was watching us wide eyed.

"You will not be able to beat me in a fight." The vampire exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"You don't know shit until you try it; I can't hurt anymore, so come at me." The vampire laughed, not even believing that I'm telling the truth he handed the baby to the nearest human to him, she hugged it close trying to keep it warm. But she still watched in amazement.

"Who is throwing the first punch then?" The vampire asked, already crouched and his fangs bared.

"Well you first, I'm in the mood to beat you." I got into a fighting stance, and before I knew it the vampire came at me, vampire speed, I grabbed his neck and swung myself around him so his back was to me, "You gotta do better than that, what are you? A new blood?" I teased; I knew new vampires were weaker than an old one.

"No, and how dare you call me that!" He took a swing at me, I dodged it but my hair got in the way, he laughed evilly and grabbed it so I was off balance, I fell to the floor but quickly dodged his foot, oh we are playing with feet now are we? I brought my foot up with much force and got his balls; he crouched on himself and fell to the floor.

"I declare the winner be me!" I pretended to be the referee and held a hand up; I had a straight face and was not in the mood for round two.

All the humans cheered as I turned around to see the woman rolling around on the ground, becoming conscious again. I took the baby off the woman who was keeping it warm and walked to the mother, she was curled in a ball crying, "Miss, here is your baby." I gave the baby over to the mother who planted many kisses on the baby's head.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She smiled. I just nodded, understanding her relief just hoping I could have felt like that now, but I was too far in and I would never see Aj again. I straightened up and turned to see the vampire stood there, he had a look of embarrassment and anger on his face.

"Come with me. Now." He grabbed my arm and took me out of the lower deck, up to the surface deck. "What do you think that was?" He turned to me.

"Me beating your ass?" I teased.

"Don't get smart with me,"

"I wouldn't think of it, maybe it just comes normally."

Then he slapped me hard across the face. "Don't get cocky either, remember your place, human." He spat that last word at me like it would kill me, luckily I was immune to his pathetic comments, and I had had it with people with people thinking they can push me about!

I punched him squarely in the nose; it knocked him back a bit but didn't do much damage. He came at me but I was ready, I quickly dodged it and swung my legs under him, he fell to the floor with a loud, thump! I stood up straight and looked at him on the floor, he looked up at me angrily and shot straight up, "How dare you do that to me you should learn some discipline, you filthy girl!" He grabbed my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"You know there are lots of your kind waiting for me, and you will just kill me now? How pathetic, you should really know this trade better than me, if I am on a lower level than you how come I know it better and can beat you easily in a fight?" I hissed at him, I was about to snap but then a man from behind me cleared his throat.

"Urmm, I hate to break up this romantic argument," he said sarcastically. "But we are 2 minutes from docking at the shore." He motioned to the land that we were sailing towards; it looked so industrial with all its tall buildings towering over the ground, if you were standing at the top of one it would seem like you were floating, I could just imagine jumping off one of those buildings, maybe I could sneak off but then again what I had just done had drew lots of attention to me, not to mention my hair and eyes. They always seemed to make me stand out.

As soon as we docked the ramps came down and the humans came out in a near wave. I followed them, not getting stopped by either vampire we were led to a nearby warehouse. Well this is going to be fun, the vampires trying to chain me upside down. Surely that would just be amusing if you weren't the vampires trying to do that. I grinned at myself just thinking about it. Lots of vampires were waiting in a group near the doors; I guess they heard about the shipment of new humans. Most of them eyed me with entertainment. I looked away before they got a glance of my eye colour. We got walked to a back room, I was un-naturally calm about this but most of the people around me were stiff and agitated. I looked at the chain man and the pile of chains next to him. He looked about 23 and had pure white hair, it was actually amazing the way it flowed around his face, it went to about his shoulder, while I was gazing at him I watched him chain the few people in front of me with grace, no matter how they struggled he got them. Then they were carried away to the hooks where we got hooked. As I was watching a person get carried away crying I didn't notice that it was my turn to be chained.

"I will make sure I make this difficult for you." I grinned with not much meaning.

"Then I will make sure it's more painful." He played along.

I stood in a star shape with all my limbs stretched. "Smarty pants I see." He whistled, "I haven't had a challenge for a while now. This shall be fun." He raced around me vampire speed, expecting me to turn with him and at least close the distance between my legs so he could chain them, but I stayed perfectly still.

"I will not make a noise if you chain me up, other than that we will be here for a while." I mused.

He went like that for 2 minutes until his buddy came in and helped him by holding my legs together while he chained them, then he just went up my body with the chain."I would call that cheating." I smirked; he looked at me, amused at my comment.

"Oh yeah? Well I call it creative thinking." I tutted as we walked down the isle, well I was carried bridal style down the isle. The man didn't talk until we got to a space. I was hung up upside down and was left swinging gently.

It was about an hour later that the vampires came roaming in looking for a nibble or a little pet. Pet seems a better name for us; it fits us perfectly, except they eat us... I kept my eyes closed as vampires walked around, I hoped that my ankle length hair didn't give away too much of a different person. I wanted to blend in with the other bodies hanging. I heard two pairs of footsteps coming closer,

"Would this one do?" A stranger asked,

"She smells delicious." The other said,

"That would be the normal price for a bite then." I guess he is the keeper? But what I was even more scared of is that he was going to bite me and there was no way to defend myself. I heard the rattle of change and then a gloved hand touch my cheek, it made me shudder as I felt his breath on my neck, then before I knew it he sunk his fangs into my flesh, it felt like my whole body was on fire, and the ignited flame was coming from my neck, the searing pain of every suck was excruciating with little pin pricks, I let out an ear piercing scream at the top of my lungs, but it was shortly silenced with the man's glove. I started crying, what else could I do? Eventually I felt his teeth disappear and a piece of cloth was tied around my neck.

"Thank you hunny," The man said sarcastically, I still hadn't opened my eyes but they were filled with tears that were spilling over my eye lashes.

Eventually I had stopped crying and two men came walking towards me, the men were talking, I recognised one voice, it was the chain man's. The other was a complete stranger.

"Come on, you couldn't have fallen asleep within an hour?" Chain man questioned me.

"Well maybe I'm tired, that ever occur to you?" I grinned, but felt no amusement in the arguments we had.

"So this is the famous Terri...?" The other guy mused.

"And it's great to meet yah, who the fucks are you?"

"Your new master." He answered, my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets when I opened them. He had plain white hair and looked a lot like chain guy. Were they brothers?

"Indeed we are." He answered,

"Okay smart ass, do not go in my mind there are private stuff in there that I don't want to be reminded about." I hissed.

"What, that your supposedly true love set you up and that you beat the fuck out of the vampire on the ship, and that you think I'm a rapist? Oh please forget the past and think about the future, you still have emotions and that's why I have come before anyone else, I'm going to help you learn to love again." He smiled sweetly.

"Why aren't you going to kill me or do any of that nasty stuff the people back home said main landers do?" I questioned, now I was already feeling something, It's called confusion.

"Because that is a stereo typical main lander, me for one. I find it revolting and would much rather not behave like a rabid animal to a living thing. I have lived with many humans that I have bought and saved from the stereo typical vampire. But there is a lot of buzz about the unique girl that is mysterious with her purple eyes and jet black hair. So I decided to save you from the rapists, but if you don't want me to I can just leave you with my brother who is very rough when it comes to play fighting." He gestured to his brother who gave me a lopsided grin along with a wink.

"Would rather be saved from broken bones..." I felt a bit of amusement from that. Chain man looked upset that I didn't pick him, "Maybe next time sweetie." I batted my eye lashes at him, "And what are your names because so far you are Chain man and Stranger."

"I'm Jake. That's Leo." Chain man was Jake then, hm I never would've really guessed.

"Nice to meet you, I would shake your hands but unfortunately my hands are a bit tied at the moment." I joked while wriggling about, "and you are such a cheater Jake."

"Oh really? You never told me you were a-" Leo slammed his hand over Jake's mouth to shut him up, I looked at them confused, what actually was I?

"What let him finish that!" I frowned.

"Okay brother, get her down and I will pay you later." He said cautiously eyeing me and completely ignoring my demand.

"You expect me to drop this you got another thing coming." I growled. Jake got me down and landed me on my feet; I wriggled out of the chains and then turned to face him, "What am I?"

He looked at Leo for help but neither of them knew what to do. I slapped Jake around the face, "Tell me!"

"Ah, okay! Jeeze, okay you probably will not believe me, but you may be kind of... A deadra?" He flinched, thinking I was going to hit him but I just stood still dumb-founded.

"What's a deadra?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, they can make connections with the 5 elements, air, water, fire, earth, and spirit. That's why you made yourself immune to the pain, you made yourself know it was just an illusion and you used air to sort of make you go faster. Please don't burn me!" He flinched again as he stopped, expecting me to smite him or something, I looked at Leo for help.

"Well, because we are brothers, we both know pretty much the same stuff. And we both know that we are on a higher level than normal vampires. We are more intelligent, fast and cunning than them, we don't know why but the vampires you see with white hair are usually like us. But the problem with that are the higher vampires, we call ourselves Lenoo's by the way, we made enemies with the deadra's a long time ago, that's why Jake is the chain guy and this way we can keep an eye out for deadra's... Like you." He gave me an evil stare, was he intending I would start a fight with him?

I instantly got it, well I had an idea. "You can't kill me, you will burn before that and I will not go down without a fight."

"Look, let's make this nice and easy without any blood or gore." Leo said, holding his hands out in front of himself.

"Wouldn't want all these witnesses though, would you?" I teased. Not wanting to set the place on fire because I don't know how to use the powers yet.

"Or you just don't want to be humiliated in front of these people?" Jake mused, and then looked over his shoulder at a group of vampires coming. "Shit, you take care of her; I'll tell these guys she is gone."

"Kay brother," Leo said and then grabbed my hand and ran vampire speed round the back of the building.

"You know I would rather be friends right?" I raised my eyebrow as he looked through his shoulder bag for something.

"Uhuh, that's what they all say." He said while looking through his bag still.

"No really, I was really excited that you came instead of a rapist, and I kind of owe it to you, so why would I try and kill you?"

"Because, it's in your nature, better you than me. Or my brother for that matter, I know he can be a bit of a dick and competitive but he is my brother, and I will kill anyone who hurts him." He looked up to me for a second and then went back to his bag.

"Please don't kill me..." I nibbled my lip nervously thinking of what he would pull out of the bag.

"Sorry, you seem nice enough but that's only because you don't know our peoples past. When you hear it you will want to kill me for sure."

"Then we will go our separate ways..." I pleaded.

"Then you will kill more of my kind though."

"Look fuck you, you bastard I am going, and don't bother following me."

"Can't do that." I turned around and saw he was holding a little tiny syringe in his hand, looking at me.

"You are a vampire though right? You drink blood?" He nodded, slowly taking a step towards me. "Great," I simply said, I held my right arm out and imagined a sharp stone there, with my eyes still closed I felt something in my hand, something solid, and when I opened them there was a stone there. He was waiting for me to make the first move; I knew that always ended up wrong so I slit my wrist, drawing the smallest amount of blood.

His eyes blazed crimson and he came at me, dropping the syringe as he ran and went for my wrist. I used air to blow the syringe into the water and then just as quickly I tried to move my wrist but he already had a grip on my arm, he launched his head down to my wrist, fangs ready and fucking sharp. I squealed as he pushed them into my skin and ripping my flesh, I felt his tongue run over the cut and made it sting like hell. I squealed again and tried breaking the grip he had on me. I heard him slurp as a bead of blood escaped his lips, I retched at the smell of my blood, god!

"Brother! What are you doing?!" I heard Jake's panicked scream, Leo defiantly did and his head shot straight up, the crimson in his eyes slowly fading as he looked down at my wrist, it was shaking greatly and my eyes were wide.

"I-I-I-I don't know... I had the syringe and was about to inject her when she cut herself and then I lost it... I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry brother." He bowed his head in shame; I found the courage to talk, after healing myself with the power of spirit though.

"Look doggies, fetch if you want your death-to-me shit, I blew it over there." I pointed in a direction which I knew it wasn't in.

"We don't need it though, Guys! Come on out!" Jake roared.

As soon as he said that many white haired people jumped from the roof's, came through glass, either way I was going to die if I didn't think of something quick... Oh wait I know just what will work! I ran behind Leo, he tried to turn around but I had my arm around his neck in no time, I was smaller than him but used the air to make me float. I felt my hand get warm and sure enough there was a little flame there, I put it next to Leo's head.

"One wrong move Jake and Leo gets it." I growled, I really wanted the confinement of my tree house right now.

Jake looked at me shocked, I could see him swallow an invisible lump in his throat. "What do you want?" He was obviously worried about his brother been in my hands.

"Let me go, that's all I ask. I really don't want to go through with this but I really can't see any other way of me getting out of here alive." I gulped; I really did not want to start a war with these guys.

"Is that all?"

"No, I want you to leave me alone forever. He took a lot of my blood; I think the deal is equal."

Jake went over it in his head, and then nodded. "Okay then, deal." He said. I let Leo down and he ran over to Jake.

"Now let me go." I said, back on solid ground.

"Oh no, you made the wrong move of letting my brother go, now you have nothing against me," He smirked while rubbing his hands together.

"And we never even shook on it... Impressive." I said, he bowed in agreement. I called air to me and started to shoot up into the sky, but what I didn't know is that they had trapped me completely, I flew straight into an invisible barrier, when I made contact with it, it glowed blue and electrocuted me, I fell to the floor with a loud crack. I closed my eyes to dull the pain. I felt no pain actually, but then I opened my eyes and noticed the actual floor was cracked! I tried to sit up but felt Jake's boot on my bare belly.

"Nice of you to DROP in." He emphasized the 'drop' as a joke, some of his friends laughed along with him. I groaned at how tired I was, I didn't actually think using my powers would make me tired. I tried to budge his foot but it was actually in place really well, that or I was really weak. "Awh, are you tired? Want us to put you to sleep?" He pouted his bottom lip like he really wanted me to say yes.

"No, I am ok."

"Well too bad, because it's kind of for the best. Hey Leo pass me your syringe!"

"Are you missing something? She fucking lost it for me."

"What? Urghh, Mikey pass me yours." A person chucked a syringe over to Jake, he caught it with ease and took the cap off with his teeth, he spat it out and looked down at me. "Nightey Night." He grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Do not dare rape me or drain me when I'm dead you blood sucking bastard." He grabbed my arm and lifted it up, so my veins where facing upwards. He slid the needle into my arm; I didn't feel it because I was staring up to my fallen angel that was falling at a massive speed towards us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AJ's POV. (When he just left Terri, just to let you know! :] )**

The ride home was silent and I couldn't believe she was gone. She was actually truly gone. I could feel my heart beating me up from inside out. She would probably be dead within the next 24 hours, I have to do what my father kept of telling me to do, I had to let go. I had to let go. But how do you actually do that? I felt my phone start to buzz, then my ring tone went off, Bite my tongue – You me at six. It was my dad and I picked it up and answered.

"Yeah?" I said in a sigh

"Look son, I know you will find it hard to forget about her so I have got my friend here to make you forget her. I really just want things to go back to normal; you can start to hang out with a new friend. So you will just grow used to the idea." He said, sounding pleased with his idea,

"No! No! No! You can't just replace Terri, and my whole life is basically about her, I don't want to!" I pleaded, oh I'm really manly.

"Son, who knows best and is the president of our town and has kept it under control for 20 years?" He questioned, he knew I knew the answer to it, so he just carried on. "Look, he will be waiting when you get here, just hurry up, wait I think I see your car coming down the main street." I looked out of the window and we were already in our town again,

"Yeah that's us dad..."

"Oh great! Rob, they are here." I just hung up the phone as he talked with Rob; I put it back in my pocket and got out. Walking to the house seemed different; usually I'm in a good mood because I come from Terri's tree house. My dad and rob came out of the front door, we met our paths in the middle of the drive.

"Aj, I'd like you to meet Rob, he is going to make you forget completely about Terri, Rob this is my son, Aj. He had to give up his 'true love' for the vampires." He said true love like it was a pussy thing to fall in love with someone. But he looked different, he had shiny white hair and that just stood out on him.

"Rob lets get this over and done with, just follow me because I want to do this in private." I started walking away towards Terries old tree house, the ladder was already down and just swaying in the breeze, I climbed up it and waited in the corner for Rob to climb up. I grabbed the pillow and inhaled her scent, she smelled of the forest and that just made me calm. I got a funny feeling that somewhere she was in danger, it's not like I hadn't had it before but this time it felt even more real. My eyes shot open in shock, it's probably because I'm so close to her I know this. That or I just am crazy and over exaggerating. I looked at rob who was looking at me curiously.

"We need to save her." I said.

"What?"

"I said we need to save her, I need to protect her from whatever danger she is in." I got on my knees and eyed him desperately.

"Whoa, slow down son. Who do we need to save?"

"Terri, she is in danger, and I know where but I need you to take me to her now."

"And what do you say we should do?" I thought for a while, and decided there is only one way to do so.

"Turn me into a vampire as well. I can run there and save her, hopefully I'm not too late though!"

"Are you sure? You can't just decide to be a vampire like that; it takes time to go over the stuff." He said trying to convince me it was a bad idea.

"Yes I'm sure! She is in danger and what does my dad want me to do? Oh yeah he wants me to forget completely about her!"

"Well we need human blood for you after, you will be extremely thirsty."

"Drain part of me into a bucket, then I'll drink that."

"Very well, I see no point in arguing." He grabbed the bucket Terri used for water and put my arm over it. "I'm not going to say it doesn't hurt, because it really does." He sounded bored with what he was doing, had he done this before? Probably. He bit down into my skin, then again, then again, then again. I suppressed a scream and watched as a fountain of my blood came flowing out of the wound into the bucket. He squeezed my wrist so it started spewing out more of the crimson liquid. When it was about half full he moved it away and bit into my neck, I let out a surprised gasp but didn't fight him off, He drank for 2 minutes and then came back up, Everything nearly went black until he pressed his wrist against my mouth, I could already feel it filling up with his blood, I gulped it down to stop me from choking I could already quickly feel the strength coming back to me, I felt my canines grow bigger, I even cut my tongue on my new fangs. Rob brought his wrist away and got the bucket, slowly tilting it so I drank it. The taste hit me like a blissful summer evening when I used to watch the sun set with Terri, which reminded me! I had to save Terri! I pushed the bucket away and ran to the door; I jumped down the tree and ran as fast as I could to the main land. I knew where Terri was, I just needed to get there. I ran straight not thinking about anything else except Terri, before I knew it I was jumping over the sea/giant lake to her, you could distantly see the land, that or the vampire sight was kicking in and I could see further. I was enjoying been a vampire so far. It was exiting to almost fly, I wonder what my dad would say, and he would probably try to stake me himself. But what would Terri think? She would probably hate me even more, she spent her whole life running from there, and look where it got her, in the most vampire populated place in the world! I landed on a warehouse building, then jumped up again and saw her surrounded by tonnes of vampires, all of them had the same white hair as mine... and she was in the middle, one of them had their boot pressed against her stomach and a needle sliding into her arm, she looked like she was about to fall asleep then and there. Not on my watch they were not killing her while I'm around! I landed with a thud and threw the guy off her, I quickly took the syringe out of her arm and started sucking on it, hoping to get whatever it was out of her system, her blood tasted so much better than my own, and it was sweeter and a tiny bit spicier? Normal blood doesn't taste like that. I came out of my thoughts and tasted her blood, yes it didn't have that horrible stuff in it, I spat all her blood out on the floor and looked to the vampire standing on the other side of her looking like he was going to rip my head off.

"Sorry to crash the party old chaps, but I have an important errand to run." I said in a British accent, I heard Terri giggle, it has been ages since I heard her like that, and she is probably that woozy she hasn't noticed I am a vampire and one of them. I picked her up bridal style. "Nice meeting you chaps, cheerio!" As I was about to jump I got knocked on my arse by the guy, he also took Terri out of my arms and that really pissed me off, no one and I say no one is allowed to touch my food if I don't want them to- Did I just call her my food? Oh shit I did.

"Who the fuck are you?" He spat at me.

"Hehe, that's Aj, he is my angel." Terri yawned and stretched like a cat after she said that. She was drowsy and really giddy. I just grinned at her.

"Oh really? You are fucking nuts to think one of our guys is your angel?!" He laughed at her, so did the rest of them, I just got up and looked at them.

"Well. He is okay!" She whined, I could see she was losing the war against sleep, so I quickly snatched her off the guy, while biting my wrist I put it to her mouth roughly so she had to drink it. Her eyes widened as she unexpectantly took a gulp, she was fully awake and alert. She saw me and wriggled out of my grip, she gasped and was about to cry if her little friend didn't grab her by her neck and bear his fangs. She started to glow, I mean literally glow bright orange. She burnt the guys arm and he let go of her, blowing frantically at his arm to put out the fire. I stood in awe as she looked at me, her hair was flailing everywhere and she just turned around and walked through two other vampires, burning them both as she did so. I followed after her; I felt a large impact on my shoulder, knocking me to the ground face first.

"What the hell man?!" I turned around on my back to see they had all crowded around me.

"What the hell? What the fucking hell? You realised you have just saved a deadra, right?"

"I also saved my true love." I growled at the guy.

"Wait, are you that son of a bitch that sold her out and she never wants to see again?" He sounded amused to the bone about his statement; oh what I would really like to do is break every bone in his body for attempting to kill Terri.

"Yes, but I'm making it up to her, and what's so bad about her been a 'deadra'?"

"They are our enemies you fool! Look, either you kill her or us."

"I'm not killing her!" I blurted out, maybe a bit too soon but there was no way in hell I would. "What if I just watch over her for her whole life, she loved me and I don't think she wants to be my enemy." The guy growled deep in his chest, contemplating of weather to say yes or not.

"Fine, just you better make sure that she does not kill any of our kind, got it?" He pointed a sharp finger at me, I just nodded and watched as he motioned his men away and they all strolled away.

I got up and followed Terri's scent, it led me to her sitting on the edge of the lake thingey.

She stopped at the edge, closed her eyes and sat down. I sat down next to her, hoping she would say something, eventually I heard her whisper.

"How could you? You, you are a..." She couldn't finish her sentence, it ended in a hiccup.

"Vampire," I finished for her, "I know, but it was the only way I could save you, if I didn't then you could be dead!"

"I don't care how you knew I was in danger, but I do know that if you left it and went through with whatever plan your father organised then we would be happy, but no you had to ruin that thought; now I will probably get caught and in chains, then sold to a rapist." She hissed the last part.

"I could be your master though," I said, turning towards her fully, she just kept her body straight, I didn't notice she was meditating until now, "Urhh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Meditating, restoring my energy naturally. Calming myself down like a human would do." She meant to hurt my feelings, reminding me that I was a vampire and she hates them. "I really want to forgive you Aj, I really do so everything can go back to almost been normal but I can't. You are something that I am afraid to even talk to, much less fall in love with you, you need blood to survive, and if I'm your little pet then I shall have to be that source, and I don't want to. I know you will make me either way but I promise you, I will make your life hell; I would do it so much you will probably wish you hadn't saved me today. If you don't mind I am going to go home."

Before I could say anything a wooden boat appeared in the water before us, she stood up calmly and climbed in it, then started rowing away, I watched her as she went off into the distance, if she thinks I will give up that easy on her she has another thing coming, I stood up and took a run up, then jumped over the sea, back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Terri's POV.**

I rowed away, and got far enough so that Aj couldn't see every detail in me, I let out the dam of tears then, how could he do that? How could he choose to be a vampire and for what? To make me suffer the sucky life I live even more? How nice was he indeed. I was stuck in my thoughts and fell out of the boat as I struck the land. I pulled myself up as I started my journey home, I didn't know the route that well so I would probably get lost. Again my thoughts seemed to go on for a long time until I was broke out of them by a twig snapping, and I knew it wasn't me, it came from the distance. I readied fire in both hands, looking from direction to direction, where did it come from? Who knows... A tall woman emerged from the trees, her hair was silky brown and she had the exact same features as me, why did she seem so familiar? I looked at her, paused in a mid-step just staring at her, she was defiantly vampire, she had a perfect frame and looked at me lovingly, did she know me or something?

"Hello daughter." She smiled with fangs. It's my mother! She must've been turned when they bought her!

"Mom!" I cried, I didn't know why I cared about her... I hadn't talked to her all my life and now she decides to show up? And as a vampire as well!

"Hunny, I have heard about your... lets say recent actions. And I do not approve." She shook her head. She was so angel like it was unbelievable that she and I could be anything alike!

"Of what mum...?" I gulped.

"Of you falling in love with a vampire, hunny it's not safe."

"But I don't want to fall in love with him mom! It's not my fault that he was there for me all my life. But now all my loved ones are vampires and I'm a deadra, do you have any idea how hard it is to fit in? To actually cope with a guy who I think is my true love but I have recently found out that he is my mortal enemy? No I don't think you know what I am going through, so I want my free will back and I will do what I want." I saw my mother just nod, and I blinked away a tear but when I looked in her direction again she had disappeared totally, I looked behind me in panic, I wanted her more than ever now, I didn't want her to leave me for the second time, I turned in circles just looking at an abandoned house, the town, the forest, and the road where I had just come, "Mummy?" I choked, but no reply. I hugged myself so I didn't feel lonely, that's when I heard a familiar voice.

"Terri, what's up?" Aj asked, coming closer to me.

"M-m-m-m-m-" I couldn't say I had seen my mum, I was crying too much to actually say anything.

"It's ok. No feral vampires can hurt you, well not now." I looked at him shocked, no, no, no, he couldn't have already signed me to him.

"No, no, no, no." I shook my head at him frantically; I probably looked like a crazy lunatic that escaped from an asylum.

"Terri, it's for the best. This way I can protect you, now come on, you are bunking with me in my house."

I gave a laugh, "You think your dad is ok with you been a vampire? I'm surprised that he even let you stay." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, so am I. But I'm not letting you stay alone tonight, now come on, I don't wanna go bad vampy on you." He grinned, I just stood still, not making this easy for him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. But he might when his vampire side kicks in, if I knew anything it's that vampires get angry really easily and have a short patience span. He noticed I was not going to make this a walk in a park, so he came closer to me and took hold of my fore arms, "Please don't make me drag you." He leaned his forehead against mine.

"No, I'm not making this easy for you; I don't want to go with you." I stared daggers at him, I was probably been a little too harsh on him, and after all he did save my life...

"You really are going to be like this, huh?" I could feel his breath on my face, it was warm but I didn't dare smell it, it probably stunk of blood, god knows how many people he has already drained. "I haven't drained anyone; I'm still going of my old human blood."

"Well the answer to your question is, yes I am. I am going to be stubborn with your life; I'll make you regret owning me."

Without saying anything he just came down and kissed me, he didn't let up easily but I found myself enjoying the kiss, I wasn't pushing him off me either, I was just going along with it, he seemed normal then. I was relaxed and his hands were roaming around my body southwards and stopped at my hips, that's when he pulled back for a breath. "Now do you forgive me?" He raised an eyebrow at me in a seductive way.

"You know that was just acting right?" I lied; I didn't want him to know I would forgive him that easily.

He tapped his nose on the side, "Uh you may be lying there. I knew you liked it from the first person view as well."

I hit him on his chest, "You are not making this easy." I whined and rested my head on his chest.

"I know, just give in to the truth Terri, you still love me, let it out."

I grinned, not even thinking if he will stop me but I tackled him to the ground, getting a surprise attack on him, he looked at me shocked. I wiggled my hips in the air whilst sticking my tongue out at him, and I was actually happy.

"Oh that's not fair. I wasn't ready." He grinned.

"I don't care, I win." I flung my arms in the air.

"I don't think so!" He grabbed my ankles and made my feet go from under me; I was used to getting floored by him by now so I just laughed as I hit the ground with a thud. When I turned over he was already on top of me with his hands on my shoulders. I tried to arch my back to throw him off me it didn't really go out as planned because he just pressed himself closer to me, still both grinning I tried to budge his hands but failed epically I should've known he is using his vampire strength. "Do I win now?" He questioned, it was almost a laugh.

"You cheat, and no, two can play at that game." I gasped, thinking of air blowing him off me, just then the wind picked up, it wasn't enough to blow him off me though, but it was enough to make us roll around, when it died I was on top, holding him down, well he could flip me off him any second so I wondered why he was enjoying this.

"Look down." He grinned cheekily, I looked down and both our private parts were so close, I blushed deeply and hit his chest. He did have clothes on so it was only me in my underwear. I got off him, he looked sad about been alone so he pulled me back on him, and he kissed me on my cheek.

"You are such a bastard." I moaned, and I hate to say this but I could feel him get a boner out of this, so it made me blush even more.

"Oh come on, you like it." I was about to hit his chest again but he caught my fist.

"It's awkward though, I mean what are we even meant to do when you are like... Hard, and I'm... Happy?" I guessed.

"It's called horny babe, and it's normal when you feel a guy's dick near your ass." He grinned, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. "And I guess we should head back... That would be the sensible way, or because you tried to win a wrestling match against me I could punish you in the playful way." He winked and gave me a cocky smile.

"What's the playful way...?" Did I say I'm not sick minded and don't know much on this topic? Hm, I guess not.

"Well it includes lots of kissing lets say." What? Was he implying we have sex? My eyes went wide and he just laughed, "No I mean just make out, here and now." His hands rubbed my sides gently.

"Oh, well I'm not ready to go back yet... People will look at me weirdly..." I admitted, they probably thought I was dead and they will freak if they see a supposedly dead girl start walking around.

"So that just leaves option 1." He grinned,

"1 small victory for you, that's all." I smirked.

"But to me it's like a million times that." I laughed and rested my head on his chest; you know a stereo typical vampire is really cold? Well they are not, their heart has stopped yeah but they still generate heat with their bodies. And Aj's chest was really warm because the sun was giving of an orange glow as it was slowly setting.

He lifted me up so that we were both head height, "You do still love me don't you?" He asked licking his lips.

"I like the humanity in you, but if you think I'm giving you my blood you got another thing coming." I said, staring at his damp lips.

"Good enough for me." He said just before he leaned up, one arm going around my waist and then the other went around my neck, his damp, luscious, velvety lips hit mine, and I couldn't help myself, I leaned down to him placing my arms on either side of his head, my hands venturing through the jungle of hair on his head. His tongue was the first to gain entry, our tongues twisted and massaged each others, his hands slid from their places, I felt the hand he took from my neck gently brush over my breasts, I let out a little surprised/pleasured moan, I felt Aj's lips pull up into smile against mine, but it didn't stop the kiss that came next, I was keeping track of where his hands were venturing, I felt them go to the front of my thighs and then push them so my knees gave way and I fell on top of him completely, I let out a little gasp at our private parts been so close together now. I tried to get back up but Aj's hands were restricting me from doing that by placing them on my butt cheeks and holding the bottom half of my body down. We both separated our lips for a breath, AJ was smiling madly and I was trying not to break out in giggles about been so close to him all over.

"I know you really like it." He teased, I slapped him gently on his cheek and he just broke out laughing. That's when I broke out giggling as well, I could feel his chest rumble as he laughed, it was relaxing but when I heard a distant twig snap I pulled my head up and looked around, was someone watching? Aj heard it too and slid me off him so he could sit up, that's when I heard the click of a gun going off, it was more like a cross bow and an arrow came racing towards Aj's chest, I pushed him down just in time, it cut through his hair, just separating it a little.

He jumped up, vampire speed and looked around, he didn't see anything about but then from behind me I heard a crow screech and then swoop down to try and grab my hair, I ducked just in time for it to miss.

"Shit, shapeshifters!" Aj growled, did they really exist, I thought that shapeshifters were just story book characters? Then I heard a fox growl behind me, it prowled towards me and I already had fire in my hands, I was about to shoot on at the fox but then SHE turned into a human, holding up her hands in front of her.

"What do you want?" I hissed in a scream.

"We came for you, now come with us." She calmly said.

"Oh yeah I already have enough people trying to kill me because of what I am, seriously just leave me alone I don't care what the fuck you want, just leave me alone and to live a normal life!"

"You have no idea how many of us are here right now, you can either come willingly or we will drag you by your hair if needed." She said, her eyes now glowing bright orange.

"They are shapeshifter mercenaries, they will take you to their leader, don't go." Aj whispered into my ear.

"You know what? I have had it with people trying to order me about." I growled. I got the fire in my hand to grow bigger and then I chucked it at the woman, but just after it left my hand I was knocked on to my back, I banged my head but quickly recovered looking at the boy who had knocked me over, his eyes were glowing bright orange as well, I felt a growl escape my lips, I got myself up quickly and charged at him, my hands into balls, I threw punches at him but he managed to dodge them all, that was until he threw a punch at my belly and it landed, all the wind was knocked out of me and I dropped to my knees gasping for air.

"Tj make a portal now!" The boy screamed at a bush, what I didn't expect to happen was a portal to appear in front of it, I heard Aj scream so I looked to where he was, he was on his knees as well but there was a blue shield around him.

"Aj!" I struggled against my breathing, but managed to dodge a grab from the boy and run over to Aj, but got tackled to the ground by the girl, she got my arms under her knees and she sat on me while quickly rooting through her bag for something. The boy came over and held my head still, my hair was a mess and all over my face. The girl eventually pulled out a white piece of cloth, she drenched it with a liquid and held it over my mouth and nose, I screamed as loud as I could but it was muffled by the cloth, when I breathed in I choked on the strength of the liquid, I could see sparkles at the corners of my eyes, and then that's when darkness took over, I was still awake but I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move my body, I could only feel and listen.

"God, she was a challenge," the girl said I felt her weight shift and then she got off me. "You think that's like her boyfriend or something?" I guess she was gesturing to Aj.

"Yeah, she fucking went wild when she saw he was in the bubble passed out, his name is Aj or something."

"Heh, well he will be a sad bunny in the morning. Tj! Bring the portal over here!" The girl shouted the last part, I guess the guy was still in the bush.

"No can do, I lost connection with HQ when she ran, she fucked it up because now I can't get it back." Heh, he sounded pissed at me, good he gets to fucking work his ass of now.

"Really? Get it back up quickly, we need to get her in a cell before she wakes up."

"She seems really different to the rest, I mean yeah she is one of them but she has lasted longer than anyone has before... And she is younger than any of them we have ever caught. Add that and she must've gone through hell and back again."

"Well it's boss' idea of what we do with her, she will probably just go to the lab like the rest."

"What if finally we have found a pure blooded deadra? We could wipe every vampire out with her." Tj said, he seemed closer now, like he already had the portal back up, and I think he did, I felt a strange aura around me, like it was trying to pull me in. "Come on, I got it up but not for long, her and someone else shall have to go through, two of us walk there."

"I'll go with her, leave you two alone for a bit." The boy said,

"Cheers mate you know I always like alone time with a foxy bitch." Tj said.

"Hey I'm not a bitch, I'm your fucking girlfriend so get a life." I heard them laugh at each other, but that's when I felt my fingers twitch a little bit. I moved my head to the side and that was a mistake, my whole body started aching and I let out a little moan of pain.

"Shit, see you guys later." I heard the boy say. Then I was picked up roughly and flung over his shoulder.

"Ow." I said as he jumped into the ice cold darkness, but suddenly it became light, and objects started forming before us. My eyes widened with amazement and I felt my body gain strength with the warmth of the light, I attempted to lift myself of the guys shoulder but he dropped me on a couch. "Ow." I repeated again, with not much emphasis but the guys eyebrow raised in amusement. "Oh I'm amusing now, am I?" I kicked at the guy but he easily caught it and dropped my bare foot to the floor.

"Why are you partly naked?" He asked, eyeing me closely. I crossed my arms over my breasts and then smirked.

"Why would you notice? And I thought if you were hunting me you would have seen my recent journeys."

"Good point, But wouldn't you have got clothes?"

"No time."

"Oh yeah I forgot you were too busy having dry sex with your friend." He said sarcastically as he poured two drinks of whisky.

"Why the fuck am I here anyway? I really will not help you wipe out the vampires you know." I stared at him as he nearly dropped the bottle of whisky, he caught it and brought over the two glasses, I took one but didn't take a drink from it.

"How do you know about that?" He took a sip of his drink,

"You think I was fully out? Dude I'm a deadra I can get air into my lungs without opening my mouth, but when I tried to take a normal breath, that was a mistake." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he was in mid-drink and looked like he was about to scream.

"No one has actually ever done that, who we have caught because they got it as a surprise. But cause you were with your boyfriend it was kind of hard to get a surprise attack in order." I took a small sip of the whisky, grimacing at the strength of it I had to cough as it went down my throat.

"I am seriously not helping you in killing all the vampires though, its suicide." I exclaimed.

"You won't know you are helping though. We have been working on this for centuries and centuries, so we invented a hypnotic device." He looked at me, I was looking at him wide eyed through my hair,

"The whisky had it in didn't it?" I questioned, suddenly becoming paranoid.

"Did you see me put anything in it?" He raised his eyebrow,

"No... But!" I couldn't think of anything to say,

"We need to get it straight into your blood flow, or else it may not work."

"Why are you telling me this? You know I will try get out right?" I looked to the door and looked back at him.

"Because the door is locked maybe? And because you need to have a high pulse for it to spread quicker." He grinned at me a really toothy smile.

"Trying to scare me, huh?" I looked at him and put my cup down on the coffee table. "I'm sure you have forgot that I'm a deadra, dude you either are stupid or want me to escape." I got up and walked towards the door, put my hand over the lock and waited there, it soon became red hot and you could actually see the redness of it. I looked to the guy and he was just sat there wide eyed, he was about to get up but I held my hand up, "Stop, sit, stay, good boy." I grinned as I turned around and kicked the door with full force. The lock snapped and it flew open, what I didn't expect was that the girl and Tj were on the other side, they jumped back, wide eyed at the door they were just about to open fly into their faces. I growled at them and barged past, running with speed towards the end of the corridor, when I looked behind me they were arguing about who's fault it was that I got out, I kept running until I saw a room with an open door, the lights were on and there was swords and daggers on a shelf, it would be a good place to hide until they gave up looking for me.

I ran behind the door and closed/opened it even more so I was trapped in the corner, I got comfy and sat down, knees tucked tightly against my chest looking at the manikins and the mirrors behind them. I was so intrigued by the knife marks on the manikin I didn't hear the footsteps come into the room. I quickly put my head in my knees, hoping not to be seen by the mystery man. There was a long pause and then I heard the footsteps again, this time they were drawing closer to the wall with mirrors on, he just stood there, looking at me in the mirror's reflection, I lifted my head to see his curious eyes lock with mine, I slammed my head back down onto my knees, knowing I had been caught. He drew closer, slowly getting down to my level he closed the door. I wriggled back into the corner further than before, when he began to speak his voice was rough and husky, it kind of went with his looks, he had dirty blonde hair and olive skin. But red eyes, one thing popped up into my head 'Vampire!'.

"Hey, you're the one they are looking for, right?" I gave a small nod but kept my head in my knees, hiding my eyes. "They want to use you, don't they?" I did another small nod. "And you are just too powerful for them to keep you under control before they even get close to you with the hypnotism shit they made." I looked up to him through my hair, he gave me a warming smile and moved the hair from my face.

"You seem familiar..." I chewed my bottom lip, trying to remember where I know him from. Nowhere, it's like he is a ghost of somebody...

"You really don't recognise me, huh?" He smiled, it was toothy yes but that doesn't change that he could possibly turn me into the bloody freaks. "I can't actually believe you forgot your own babysitter." He lifted my chin up and stroked my neck that made me gulp loudly, my thoughts racing through my mind quicker than I can read them, I tried to make sense of them but none of it came to me. "I'm your babysitter up until your dad died... And maybe that's my fault but lets not go there." He looked at his knees for a second then back at me.

"What did you do to my dad you blood sucking bastard!" I screamed, maybe too loud but I didn't care, I jumped on top of him and pinned him down, ready to set him on fire in a second. "Tell me." I spat. He grabbed my wrists and flung me off him, then sat on top of my waist so I could not move at all.

"Look, your dad found out I was a vampire, and the saying goes 'every vampire for their selves.' And that's what I did, he was going to kill me and I just went by how I was raised. So excuse me if I wanted to live." By now I was crying, not just whimpering, full on crying my eyes out.

I was just about to set him in flames when the door burst open with a smash. "She is there!" A familiar voice said, Damnit! Why did they have to do this? I felt myself getting pulled from under the bastard that killed my dad, I would have to be sure that after I will kill him first.

"Jeeze, she is fucking difficult to control." A girls voice said.

"Yeah, almost like you Rhiannon." Another voice said, I was pulled up to my feet but still refused to open my eyes, I was not giving in that easily. "So... This is the deadra that we have spent years looking for, she is something and cunning for that matter." There was a long pause in the room, "so she was going to be sold at the main land? And can someone tell me how she got out without having to burn the building down or at least why we haven't heard of anything?" He shouted at the top of his voice, I figured if I was going to be a zombie for the rest of my life I might have fun before hand.

"Because you are a deaf bugger?" I chuckled darkly. Keeping my head down, I heard no response but then the man talked again.

"Ah! So she talks well, this is interesting now... How did you get out without causing a commotion, did you just sneak out?"

"No, you're mom covered me." I looked up, grinning from the lame joke I made.

"You little bitch. Tell the truth because we do not like fibbers around here." He was actually really tall and had a lean body, he was dark skinned, blonde hair, but a really big nose I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Oh, sorry I lie, your nose covered me it's that big." I flipped some of the hair away from my face and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Look, you are the lower level here. Don't you dare make another wrong move!" He came closer to me and towered over me, in a mocking way but I only grinned more.

"Repeat the question, I'm too busy laughing inside to acknowledge you." That got a smirk out of one of them, but that's all.

A growl came out of him, he brought his hand up and slapped me around my face. I winced at it, his touch was rough and it stung where his hand had made contact with my cheek, I pressed my hand against it and glared at him, oh he was in for a toasting! But before I could even alight my hand it was grabbed and a metal box was placed on it, and he put another one on my other hand when I tried alighting it, the box itself shocked me. I let out a soundless scream and went down to my knees.

"You really think we only made an antidote for you? We have everything against you and your kind, so don't try anything." I felt him stroke my back. It sent shivers up my spine as well as a little whimper escape my lips. "You are sweet when you behave..." I felt his hand leave me, and almost his presence, but he only went up to one of his body guards. I heard him whisper something but all I heard was "Room" Where was I going this time? Oh god I don't think this is going to end well... I got pulled up and led to a room by my arms. My feet didn't need to move because all I did was get pulled through corridor after corridor. My hair fell over my face as I was pushed into a room, the carpet that I connected with was red, that was the first thing I saw, when I brought my head up I looked around the room, it was all red and black. The furniture was black and as I looked around I saw chains on the wall and then brackets on the ends, I felt all the colour drain from my face as I saw the bed in the far end of the room, this was seriously not good. Not good, not good, not good, I scrambled to my feet and turned to the door, the men were there and holding a piece of clothing... I wouldn't actually call that clothing to be honest, it was actually just straps and a tiny bit of padding in some places. I stood mortified at the stuff in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Finishing chapter guys! Soooo sorry about this, but if I get enough reads and convincing I may carry on from where it ended and throw more shit at them! :D**

"You are fucking kidding me?" I backed up, away from them as they stepped closer.

"Nope, boss likes to have fun with his little pets before they go." One said as he grinned, stood with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Well either I go, or his cock gets broken off and I then go. Your choice." I flexed my hands, balling them into fists.

"There always has to be a 'none of the above option.' So we go with that one." They both came closer at the same time, I walked back in pace with them but collided with the brick wall behind me. It sent a jolt through my body but I was quick to react when he reached out for me, I kicked him in his stomach and dolphin dived over the bed to get away quickly, I rolled up of the floor in a whirlwind while regaining my balance they rounded the edge of the bed, still coming from me, I noticed his foot throw of the ground for a kick, so I just backed away from him in time for the kick to miss, but what I didn't expect was to be grabbed by my neck and pinned up against the bed post, I banged my head in the process.

"Ow, mother fucker." I grimaced at the pain going through my head but when I opened my eyes one of them were lunging for me. I was too late to dodge it because his hands were on my fore arms, pulling me towards him and turning me around at the same time. I struggled against his grip, his hands were rough and were probably going to make bruises, I kicked his shin but toppled over when I noticed he had shin guards on. "Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but the end was muffled slightly by a piece of cloth that the man had tied around my mouth. I brought my leg up as the man reached for my knickers, shielding the rim of them. 10 tiring minutes later they got them off, slid the black leather garments up my legs and then tried to get my bra off, but the amount of wriggling I did they couldn't even get the hook unattached, eventually the man got tired and just ripped the bra straight off my chest, I gasped as the elastic flung past my sides and grazed the skin, while I was in shock they got the rest of the garments on my shoulders and hands. I felt violated already with the amount of clothing I had on, if you could call it that anyway. I heard a small crack from probably across the building, I looked to the door just to be sure but that was firmly closed, then there was another bang, closer this time and was defiantly not a creek, but a sort of explosion, was there a fight going on? I attempted to fire up my hands just to be sure, but the metal boxes on my hands gave me yet another shock, running straight through my arms, chest and to my head. I slammed the boxes against the wall, in hope that one of them would break, but to my demise, neither of the boxes broke, the wall didn't even crack. Again, I heard another bang, this one sounded right next to my room, I walked in the direction it came in and was horrified when the wall I was just stood next to blasted open, and I saw the night sky first, but not before I spotted my angel, he stood there looking at me blankly, mainly gawking at what I was wearing, I quickly pulled a robe on that was slung over the chair, and turned to face him again before he got a glimpse of anything else, I noticed his facial expression was hard, stone cold like he had just seen an alien, he slowly relaxed as he saw it was just me in the room. Slowly, he walked up to my still figure and slid his arms around my waist. He looked me in the eyes before leaning down and placing an intimate kiss on my lips, it was like a party in my mouth and no one was throwing up! He carried on the kiss while his hands ventured down to my ass and he stood there, cupping both cheeks.

"Terri, are you ready to leave this dump?" He whispered, I felt his warm breath on my face and almost melted in his arms.

"Yep." I said, and before I knew it there was a gust of wind and we were away from the building and I could not see anything in view except meadows.

**_So guys, did you like it? Please review if you did and want to see more of their adventures together! Xx_**

**_ForbiddenSecretx_**


End file.
